This disclosure relates generally to searching using social network data.
Search engines identify resources (e.g., images, audio, video, Web pages, text, documents) that are relevant to a user's needs and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. Typically, a search engine returns a set of search results in response to a user submitted query. Such a search is transactional in that it attempts to locate content to satisfy a need.
Social networks permit users to post information about themselves and to communicate with other people, e.g., their friends, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit users to specify friendships with other users. Additionally, social network users may write descriptions of their interests and disinterests (e.g., what they like or don't like), compose stories, describe their lives, etc.